<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bored by Raven802</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092397">Bored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven802/pseuds/Raven802'>Raven802</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Sex, Clone Trooper Relationships (Star Wars), Closet Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Naughty, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven802/pseuds/Raven802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives is bored and he needs to move. Music is what he needs and some Echo in his future. Life could be very good when the music played.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need to write something milder while I  write out some of the harsher stories. I got going. <br/>I hint very loudly. Suggestive!!!! No dirty deeds competed. Implication are implied. I very small line that hints at Rex and Ashoka.<br/>I don't own Clone Wars nor its characters I just like to take them out of the toy box and play with them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bored. <br/>B.O.R.E.D!!!! <br/>         Fives was bored. If there is one thing you don't want in a locked down barracks was a bored Fives. He was in full kit staring at his hub. It just wasn't doing it for him. He lifted his head and removed his helmet.  Sound of air releasing when the seal broke hissed in his ears. <br/>He looked over at the next bunk. Echo had his data pad out and was staring at it intently.<br/>Most likely another manual for piece of equipment that they would never use.<br/>Fives sighed loudly...<br/>Echo ignored him. <br/>Five sighed again, louder this time.<br/>Echo didn't spare him a glance.<br/>"No."<br/>"Echo. Come on. We're going to be here for hours still."<br/>Fives started bouncing on the bed. Lifting himself up with his arms, then back down. Feeling the light burn on his strained muscles. He started tapping his fingers against his bunk, liking the sound they made.  He started to whistle; then hum. Back to tapping. <br/>"Five!" Echos fingers where wrapped around his sinus. <br/>"Yea?" His legs swinging.<br/>"Ok"<br/>"Yeeeesssss." Fives hissed and grabbed his personal video pad from under his pillow.  Fiddling with the buttons. He brought up a list of music.  <br/>"What to choose?" His fingers tapped in anticipation.  <br/>Music 🎶  exploded and Fives auditory senses exploded with the sound and he bounded up swiftly turned toward Echo and grabbed Echo's booted foot and pulled. <br/>"Hey!" Yelled out Echo, as Fives pulled so hard that he slid Echo almost completely off the bunk. Dropping his own pad on the bed. Fives hauled him up by a solid grip to his upper arm. <br/>"Fives!" admonished Echo as he turned red from Fives handling of him and the words coming from Fives.<br/>"Rock you like a hurricane!" Fives belted out into Echos face and lightly bumped his head against Echo's forehead. Fives hands gripping Echo's cheeks. <br/>Releasing him he turned and swayed to the end of the bunk. <br/>     With adrenaline pumping, he ran a quarter way down the middle aisle then leapt and slide on his knees and rebounded back up and flipped backwards. He loved how the music made him move.  <br/> Other clones that had been watching, where now on there feet.  Hands and legs stomping and moving to the beat. <br/>      Fives was lost in the words and music that stirred his soul. When he let loose like this. Nothing existed, but himself in the lost moments of just being.  Till he spotted Echo and his heart leapt for another reason.  Not only was Echo his closest Vod but also his Kar'ta. (heart) No other male or female made him feel, think or just be himself.     <br/>    Dancing back towards Echo, he inclined and moved with stealth like he was going to lunge on Echo. He glanced over at his other brothers, amused by Fives stalking. They where drumming and moving to the sound. Whistling and egging him on. <br/>    At the last minute, he slid up to Echo and with a grin he hip bumped Echo and grabbed him around the waist. Echo rolled his eyes but he had a broad smile on his lips. <br/>"Dinii." (idiot) Echo tossed at him with a smirk.<br/>  Letting go, Fives did it again and then grabbed Echo's hand. Pulling him into the aisle with him.   Still, holding on to his hand; he spun Echo away then toward him. The sound of armor hitting together sounded. Then he moved Echo till he had Echo's back pulled against his front and hugged him. He loved the feel of his solid weight against him. Heart racing  and a urge to remove every piece of kit off.    <br/>     Reluctantly, Fives released him, then twirled him around to the music. Echo was laughing as he watched his ori'vod. Fives danced away, spun and jump landed on his knees. Stretched his arms out then bent back. Till he was hunched backwards. With a movement; a clone decantered could pull off.<br/>He jumped from a kneeling position to a spinning kick and landed with a forward stance. <br/>    Eat your hearts out Jetiise. He thought, grinning. Proud of his athletic body.</p><p>    Echo was always proud of Fives agility; he moved around him now. Fives could always make him have fun. Running a hand up one arm then over his shoulder, till he got to the back of his neck. Echo squeezed, then let go. Scratched, Fives nape of his neck. Letting his fingers play in the short hairs then move over Fives other shoulder.  The touches made Fives close his eyes and a small sound of pleasure escaped. The sound of the music kept it hidden from the other troopers. <br/>     Fives arm shot out trapping Echo's neck in his own hand. He let his thumb caress the edge of his ear. He loved the sharp intense look Echo give him. It was meant only for him. Fives revelled in Echo's scrutiny. His heart rate was working over time and not only from all the dancing. He didn't care who was looking.  <br/>Echo grabbed on to Fives forearm making his elbow bend.    <br/>    The movement brought Fives closer to him. A shiver ran down Fives back. He was going to make Echo pay later for the stiffness and feeling of his cock being bent under his cod piece.  When they where released from this Gar barracks prison. There was a closet with their name on it.  Fives ran a thumb across the under side of Echo's chin. As quickly as it had marked Echo it was gone and he broke away. <br/>The doors open and Captain Rex walked in.  Every one stopped and went into standing attention. <br/>The music continued to blare. 🎶Rock you like a hurricane!!🎶<br/>"What in the nine hells is going on in here!" Yelled the Captain. Rex's eyes locked onto Fives. He marched down in step to the music. He stopped just short of bumping into Fives. <br/>"Turn down the music, Fives. The sound is half way through the building." A furrow set on his blond brows.<br/>"Yes Sir." Fives bounded to his bunk and hit the stop and return to his stiff stance.<br/>"I know being cooped up with nothing to do can be kriffing straining for you Fives.  Just keep the music under a Rancor's roar, will you?" He bellowed.<br/>"Sir yes sir!"<br/>"Good," Rex yelled out. "As you where." The troopers relaxed and returned to their bunks. The party was over for now. <br/>Fives let his body relax and as if nothing happened asked. "Your coming with us Captain to 79s tonight?" <br/>   "I'll be there. I thought I ask if the Commander would like to come for a change." Rex seemed apprehensive and wouldn't meet Fives eyes. Like he didn't want Fives to see what he was thinking. Something that Fives noticed, Rex would do whenever he heard Captain Rex talk about Commander Tano on a personal level. He glanced over at Echo who shrugged. <br/>"Am sure she'll appreciate it Captain. Since I believe that will be the first time you let her come." <br/>Rex nodded as he bite at his lip.  <br/>It was definitely going to be a interesting night.<br/>He glanced over at Echo again. who gave him a smile.   <br/>But first he had to convince Echo about that closet. He just knew he could do that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>